Minty
Minty - klacz ziemska, która zadebiutowała w książce Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo. Debiutuje też w ostatnim odcinku "Lody dla... Ochłody?" miniserii My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Ma zielonkawo-miętową sierść, różowo-białą grzywę, różowe lub ciemnozielone oczy oraz znaczek przedstawiający trzy wirujące cukierki miętowe. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w towarach. Projekt i utworzenie postaci Nazwa Minty jest zastrzeżonym znakiem towarowym i była używana dla ziemskich kucyków generacji pierwszej i trzeciej, chociaż jej projekt bardziej przypomina jej odpowiedniczkę z generacji trzeciej; projekt postaci nieznanej klaczy z numeru szesnastego bardziej przypomina odpowiedniczkę Minty z pierwszej generacji. W serialu i produktach Minty dzieli swój projekt z Applejack, Coconut Cream, Sweetie Blue, Pepperdance, Stardash, Bitta Luck, Sprinkle Stripe, Berry Green i nienazwaną klaczą z magazynu - Star Star. Jej kolorystyka natomiast jest podobna do Floriny Tart i „Lady Beetle”. Przedstawienie w serii W odcinku "Lody dla... Ochłody?" miniserii My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia Minty pojawia się na krótko w tłumie mieszkańców Ponyville, gdzie Pinkie Pie reklamuje Muzeum Lodów w Cukrowym Kąciku. Tutaj łudząco przypomina Applejack. Pozostałe udziały Książki Minty po raz pierwszy pojawia się w rozdziale 1 książki A''pplejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo''. Tutaj jest jedną z zawodniczek zawodów Sweet Apple Acres Pie-Eatin' Extravaganza. Później pojawia się w rozdziale 7 książki Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds. Tutaj mieszka w górskim miasteczku Alto Terre i zna Brumby'ego Cloverpatcha jako „Mr. Brown”. IDW Comics Minty pojawia się w stronie czwartej trzydziestego trzeciego numeru komiksu serii My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia, będąca na łasce złych żywych jabłek; w stronach 3 i 10 numeru 46 oraz w stronach 18 i 19 numeru 47, pomagając odwrócić uwagę Tatzlwurma. Tutaj projekt jej postaci bardziej przypomina jej odpowiedniczkę z generacji trzeciej niż projekt zabawki. W numerze 75, Minty jest pokazana na stronie 16. Reklamy Minty pojawia się po raz pierwszy w końcowej animacji dwóch reklam zabawek Playskool. Tutaj pojawia się razem z Pinkie Pie, Applejack i Starsong. Towary Mini figurka i karta kolekcjonerska Minty są dołączone razem jako numer 9 z 24 w pierwszej fali tajemniczych paczek wydanej w 2011 roku. Wielojęzykowa wersja karty zawiera na odwrocie napis, który mówi, że Minty „uwielbia świętować!”. Jednojęzyczna wersja karty na odwrocie stwierdza, że Minty „uwielbia spędzić święta z przyjaciółmi! Jej ulubioną porą roku jest zima”. Większość towarów przedstawia ją jako kucyka ziemskiego o takim samym projekcie postaci jak Applejack, chociaż europejskie wersje niektórych figurek przedstawiają ją jako pegaza o takim samym projekcie postaci jak Rainbow Dash. Mini figurka i kolejna karta kolekcjonerska Minty znajdują się razem w dwunastej fali tajemniczych paczek. Wczesna zabawka Minty z serii Playful Ponies została pokazana na chińskim portalu aukcyjnym Taobao, ale jak dotąd nie została wydana z niewiadomych przyczyn. Późniejsza wersja zabawki, z jaśniejszym kolorem oczu i czarnymi konturami wokół znaczka, została uwzględniona w zestawie Midnight in Canterlot Pony Collection z Księżniczką Celestią, Nightmare Moon, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash i Dewdrop Dazzle. Mini figurka Minty została wydana przez Playskool w 2015 roku jako część linii My Little Pony Playskool Friends. Cytaty Galeria de:Minty en:Minty ru:Минти Kategoria:Ziemskie kucyki Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne